Growing up too fast 4
by winchesterloverforever
Summary: Kara wants to get out of the hell hole she was sucked up into with the Winchesters, but a old friend persuades her to stay with them. Kara has to find out what they want with her, while not finding herself getting to close to them.


"Ruby, I told you that this would happen to if you went with the Winchesters. And look what happened to you, you ended up dead. Do you know what it's like to see my best friend dead and go through this stupid artifact that god made for people like me to protect. It hurts me like hell. " Kara hated the Winchesters and what they did to her friend. She knew Ruby from when she was a little kid. Ruby listened to her pour out her life at home with her brutal sisters and unloving mother.

"I know I should have listened to you before I made the deal with Lilith, and slept with Sam…"

"Wait, WHAT!? You slept with SAM FREAKING WINCHESTER!? Who the FUCK are you and WHAT have you done to RUBY! I at least thought that you would have the slightest amount of dignity." Kara walked around with her arms in the air. Ruby just leaned on the wall, watching Kara go hay wire.

"Look, I know you don't like Sam and Dean, but they're really good people deep down. And Sam's…" she looked of, dreamy eyed.

"Oh shit no, Ruby. Sam's human and your … well, former demon. Those two worlds should never collide like… that." she shuddered with disgust. Kara crossed the room to the bed, her head oh her palms.

"Look Kara, I know what I did was… never minded. Just please," she crossed the room to Kara, kneeling to her and holding her hand. "Give them a week."

"3 days."

"A WEEK."

"3 DAYS."

"5 days and no more." Ruby gave her a puppy dog look, just like she did when they first met.

Kara scoffed at her.

"Fine, 5 days but no more."

The door opened to find Sam winded from running. Kara looked around to find Ruby, but she had disappeared.

"Look Kara, I'm sorry about Dean. He… pushes a little hard sometimes. But he's really a good person," his eyes wandered towards her bags. "Are you leaving?"

"No, I guess not. Looks like blowing some steam knocked some sense into me. If demons are at my house, then I got no home to go back to." Kara sighed.

Dean came walking in the room, causally.

"Guy's, were going to have to hit the road before demons find out where we are."

For the next 2 hours, they were on the road heading to California. The drive was quiet; mostly the tension between Dean and Kara made everyone shut up. Sam tried to lighten the mood, but Kara and Dean just glared at him for a couple of seconds, then grunted and went back to their trains of thoughts. Kara was surrounded by beer bottles, bullets and jackets. She grabbed her shoe and nudged a jacket, who she suspected was Deans, to the other side of the car. She didn't understand why or how she got into this mess with them. She hated Dean so much because he was just like her sisters, and Sam... for some reason she wanted to stay with him, to keep him at arms length, because Ruby found good in him. But she didn't want anything to do with him, he made her weaker. Kara had to figure out what they wanted with her. Kara looked around in the back seat of the car. She then realized that her bag was no bigger than a dachshund dog. She grabbed her bag and looked through it. There were only two tank tops, one pair of jeans, two bras, one panties and one light sweater. She knew this was going to sustain her. But her cloths were at her house, and no way was she walking into a demons trap.

"Hey Sam, please tell me you guys got more cloths for me when you guys knocked me out?" asked Kara, peering her head between the two seats.

"Um, no. Why?"

"Guys, when you travel with a girl, you must have at least 4 pairs of jeans and a JACKET. And I got no hair brush or toothbrush, shampoo, pads-"

"Ok, ok. WE GET IT. Just stop talking about your feminine crap. We'll just go to a department store once were in Santa Barbra." growled Dean.

"Uh, no. The demons will suspect us going somewhere low, since you're cheap. Turn the car around, were heading to Chicago." ordered Kara.

"What the hell you thinking? Chicago is about a 2 day trip from Oakland in the OPPOSITE DIRECTION. Plus, why do you want to go there?"

"Dean, how much money you got?"

"Um, about 200, why?"

"There's a storage place in Chicago were I've got about 150 grand waiting. Is that enough motivation for you?"

Dean looked at Sam, who looked pretty much on board with the plan.

"Fine."

After 3 days of bickering, driving and trying not to kill each other, they stood before an abandoned storage lot on the outskirts of Chicago.

"So, this is the storage place, huh?" smirked Dean.

"Dean, I would love to bitch with you shitless, but I'm freezing cold right here since I only have a tank top on." Kara spat. Her olive skin pricked up from the wind, making her shiver.

"You took my flannel shirt Kara." quarreled Dean.

"I know, doesn't purple look good on me with this black tank top. It totally matches my complexion." Kara smirked at Dean.

"Guys, shut the hell up with your bitching already. Kara, open the door will you please, some of us would like to keep our skin on our faces, thank you very much." Sam yelled. Kara flicked her hair and walked toward the storage compartment, with a swish in her hips.

"Please let us leave her." pleaded Dean. He had just about enough with her and her side remarks.

"Dean, you said we should find the person who has the locket and protect them. Now if you remember, I wasn't on board with this plan, now I am. She's acutely kind of interesting person once you get to know her, and quite funny." Sam defended her with confidence. He started trying to get to know Kara, which was tough as hell. She wouldn't open up at all, but she could make a very good discussion once she was engaged in the conversation. But once they got into her personal life, she would shut back from the world.

"Sam if you have slept with her I'm going to shit a brick."

"No Dean!" Sam yelled with disgust.

"Hey you two, we can play telephone later. Now get your asses in side." Kara barked from the steel door. The room was dark and eerie. They walked until a light glowed down which looked like a scanner for security. Kara walked up to it and said something in Enochian. The scanner turned on and asked for identification. Kara took of the flannel shirt to show some sort of Wiccan tattoo. A green light scanned the tattoo.

"Welcome Miss Kara." said a female voice from the scanner. The metal door ahead opened to another dark room.

"What the hell was that, Kara? Some sort of guarding to whatever junk you have in their." asked Dean.

"Dean, there are things in this room that Crowley and every angel and demon in heaven, earth and hell would die to get their hands. The only way to get in is a tattoo that is the Goddess Pentacle. Only girls can have the tattoo in order for the voodoo to work. Oh, yeah, and it was designed by sap of the baobab tree and the venom of a Belcher's Sea Snake, which is the most venomous snake on the face of this earth. You have to find a healer witch to do your tattoo correctly and so you don't die."

Kara switched on the lights, and before them was a warehouse of every type of weapon own to man, a 2013 Cadillac Escalade EXT, a 2014 Dodge Charger, a Triumph Rocket III Roadster motorcycle,

and every artifact and spell book from all over the world. Sam and Dean were dumbfounded. This place Kara kept secret had more voodoo then they have at their grandfathers man of letters home.

"I understand why you want to keep this place secret, this place alone gives me the heebie jeebies." Dean muttered, his hand skimming a samurai sword. Kara walked down to her Cadillac truck, and amazingly, like a cat, she pulled herself up with only her left arm on the side of the pick up. She landed on the backs platform, which was covered by about 12 cases full of weapons from hunting and in the forces. She grabbed three extra-large duffel bags, full of whatever was in there, and two cases. She jumped off the truck, not even falling down from the 100s of pounds she was carrying. The brothers stared at her, jaws dropped. They have never met a girl who could carry so much with so little effort. Kara wasn't even winded, much less sweating.

"You should see the looks on your faces." Kara smirked bumping into them. She went to a closet and grabbed two more duffel bags. She walked back to the entrance, a sad expression on her face.

" Please tell me you guys have a garage in your bunker for my babies, cause there is no way in hell I'm leaving them."


End file.
